His Life After Death
by phoenixgirl26
Summary: Harry Potter said enough was enough. One shot.


Even though Harry Potter was injured, from what went on in the maze and what happened in the graveyard, he wanted to remain in the hospital for a few more days. The matron, Madam Pomfrey was surprised, at first, until she thought about what the boy had been through. She decided to limit visitors. She did not want him questioned again, nor stared at. She kept screens around his bed and only allowed his closes friends to visit once a day and only two people at a time, for half an hour only.

Harry was still sore, from the cruciatus curse, and from where the acromantula bit him, he took the time while resting in the hospital to think.

At the end of his first year at Hogwarts, he wasn't sure he would return to the castle after the holidays. Apart from almost dying at three different times during the year, he also had to put up with the cruel remarks that Snape made every time the potions professor saw him. Harry knew some teachers weren't nice, but he'd never seen a teach get away with acting as Snape was.

It was during the holidays after his first year, when the Dursley's locked him up and hardly fed him that he decided to return to Hogwarts. He really didn't want to, but he knew he could at least eat at the castle. Then danger happened again, and again he almost died while trying to rescue Ron's little sister. If he wasn't only twelve, he would have left, but being a kid, someone would have gotten suspicious if they saw him alone.

The next lot of holidays, Harry did run from the Dursley's, but he knew if he didn't return to Hogwarts for his third year someone would take him back. Harry knew what Vernon Dursley was like, and after blowing up Marge Dursley, Vernon would beat the shit out of him.

At the end of his third year at Hogwarts, he got one bit of respite. He told the Dursley's about his godfather, who was wanted for mass murder, and would be keeping an eye on Harry to make sure his godson was looked after and happy. Harry used his godfather to get some peace at privet drive. He didn't understand why he couldn't stay with Sirius even if he was in hiding, but it seemed Sirius just wanted to get away so Harry knew he couldn't really count on his godfather. Even though he realised Sirius wouldn't be there for him, it was the reason he decided to use his escaped convict on the Dursley's. He might not be able to count on his godfather, but he could use him, in a way.

Now he had just survived his worst year at Hogwarts, 'I won't be returning, not again. Now I'm a little older, a teenager, it won't seem suspicious if I'm alone,' Harry knew he needed to make some plans. Right now was the best time as he was alone most of the time which gave him a chance to think.

The main part of his plan was something he discovered in the graveyard. After Voldemort touched his scar, Harry had been able to untie his ropes without a wand. He had just kept thinking that he wanted the ropes untied, and it worked. When he had been hiding behind the headstone, he had used wandless magic again to make it seem like he had moved to draw the death eaters to another part of the graveyard. He wasn't sure if it was wandless magic since all he did was use his thoughts.

After he broke the connection with Voldemort, he hadn't used his wand to summon the cup as he was holding Cedric's body at the time, he had again used wandless magic, or thought magic. Harry planned to test it before he left Hogwarts. He had to know if he could still use it or if there was a reason he could use it in the graveyard, but it might not work in other places.

If he could use magic without a wand, he knew he would be using one of the unforgivables on the Dursley's. He worked on his vaults, and he worked on a plan on where he would go. He was going to Australia and disappear into the millions of muggles where no one would find him. He chose Australia because it was furthest away from England and he wanted to be far away so no one would find him. First he needed his money yet he couldn't carry around all those galleons, sickles and knuts, he also needed a lot of muggle money, so he needed to change at least half. He had a lot of thinking to do and a lot of plans to make.

When Harry finally left the hospital, he didn't head straight to Gryffindor tower. He used his cloak and snuck away to one of the old unused classrooms on the east side of the castle. Dobby had showed him those rooms when Harry said he needed a place to practice spells without anyone finding out. Now again he would be using those rooms to see if he could still use wandless magic. He had no idea how he had done it in the graveyard, he just hoped he could still use it.

Harry didn't go to breakfast the morning the students were due to leave. He sat outside to wait for the carriages, but he stayed under his cloak and at the side of the castle, hoping no one would see him, at least not until he got onto the Hogwarts express.

He had been using his cloak more and more over the last week. He got sick of Hermione telling him he should talk about what he went through. He also hated the way she agreed with Dumbledore, that he would be safer with the Dursley's, even with Voldemort back and he had used some of Harry's blood. He got sick of the looks from most of the students, and some of the staff. Harry had heard enough while hiding under his cloak, some believed he killed Cedric to win, then made up the story about Voldemort. Harry didn't really care, not anymore. He was leaving, even if it meant leaving everyone to Voldemort.

Harry wasn't going to help anyone in the magical world, not anymore. He had done it so many times now and still people will think the worst of him just because of a rumour. If Voldemort finally showed himself, Harry knew people would try to apologise. He would not be here but he also would not accept anyone's apology, not like he had done in the past.

After being left with the Dursley's, then to find out he was a wizard, and a famous one, Harry had begun to do a lot of thinking, he also had begun listen, but he also researched. He found that many good families had offered to take Harry after his parent's had been murdered. But Albus Dumbledore said Harry would be safe with his muggle relatives. He hadn't been safe there, not from Vernon and Dudley. Now it didn't matter, he had enough, he was going to do what he had to so he could escape and survive.

Harry had been lucky, he jumped into one of the carriages as they passed him on the way to the front of the castle. He removed his cloak and just sat staring out the window, staring over at the forbidden forest. Four first and second years got into that carriage. At first they hesitated, but when Harry didn't turn around or even acknowledge they were there, they just took a seat but didn't speak once while they made their way to Hogsmeade.

Harry got the compartment nearest the front of the train, he against sat near the window, staring out.

'We were looking for you Harry,' Hermione said when she rushed in with Ron following.

'I got one of the first carriages,' Harry said in a lifeless voice but he still never turned around.

'Harry, you really need to talk about what happened. If you bottle it up you'll get worst.'

Harry growled low in his throat, 'I don't want to fucking talk about it, so shut the fuck up and leave me alone…Granger.'

Hermione gasped before she collapsed onto the seat. Ron just shook his head at the girl as if to tell her to just leave Harry alone.

Harry knew he should not have gotten angry, but he was sick to death of everything. He would be gone soon, so breaking their friendship didn't concern him. He stayed silent for the rest of the trip, but he was going over his plans.

Harry ignored the Weasley's, just hurried through the barrier and to his uncle. He didn't say anything just pushed the trolley towards the car. He didn't even turn around when Hermione and Ron called out to him.

The moment he got into the car, Harry cast the imperius curse on Vernon, petunia and Dudley. This was the first part of his plan. He handed Petunia some wizard robes, with a hood, then had Vernon stop so Harry and Petunia could go into Diagon alley. The male Dursley's had to wait in the car until they returned.

The first thing they did was buy three shrinkable trunks that connected to someone by their blood. Once Harry had his new trunks it was just a simple trip to Gringotts, but it let Harry know more than he thought possible. Not only did he have another vault, the Potter family vault, but the goblins could transfer both vaults to another Gringotts in another country. He was going to have Petunia tell them she was giving Harry permission to have everything transferred. Harry thought about doing that but then realised someone could bribe or threaten to goblins and everyone would know he transferred his money which meant he planned to fake his death. He decided against it, and just emptied his vaults into his new trunks. He did leave a few sickles in the vaults to keep them open, that way no one would know he had removed most of his money, which could have them working out he had planned and faked his death.

He was going to ask the goblin's about papers with a fake name, but again he was worried someone could get the information. He planned to work those on his own, once he was back at privet drive. He could use wandless magic to copy his birth certificate, but change the name and the date of birth. He would use those in the muggle world. He needed to make fake ones without using magic to use in the wizarding world. He would do that after he left.

Once Harry finished at Gringotts, he bought himself a wizard tent along with a few other items before he left Diagon alley with Petunia. The moment they got in the car, Harry obliviated the memory from the three Dursley's.

Now Harry knew he could leave, but also that he would be able to live without anyone knowing he had left. He had one more lot of plans to do, then hopefully it would mean no one would ever look for him again.

Harry again had Petunia ring the airport and a hotel in Australia but he made her use the pay phone near the shops in Little Whinging. He didn't want any sort of paper trail and if the Dursley's got the phone bill with a call made to Australia, someone could find out, and it could get back to Dumbledore. He had a booking on a flight and had a hotel room for a week. He once again obliviated petunia of the knowledge. Even though he planned to kill the Dursley's, he couldn't take the chance that someone could turn up beforehand.

Harry figured he could do a bit of research in that week to find all the muggle camp grounds. He also needed to find out where the magical shopping areas were, and apparition points. That week will hopefully give him time to do all that, but at least he should find out where he would be pitching his tent for the next few years. He planned to buy a home, whether an apartment or house, he still had no idea what he wanted, just yet. Using the imperius curse on some unsuspecting muggle will help with that.

His flight left early the following morning, at 6am. Harry wanted to be gone early, so he had a better chance at sneaking away. He used two of Petunia's new suitcases, which had wheels, to pack everything he wanted to take. He knew he could use his trunks but he wanted to look like other people who were just going on holidays, and other people usually had suitcases.

While he had been at Hogwarts, he had snuck an old broom from the quidditch shed. That was going to be used as a decoy so no one would realise his Firebolt was gone.

Once everything was packed, he got himself ready to do one thing he never thought he would ever do. He had Vernon, Petunia, Dudley and marge go into their bedrooms, where he used the killing curse, again he didn't use a wand. He also killed Ripper, Marge's dog.

Harry didn't really care that he killed the Dursley's, not after the way they treated him. He did tell Dudley once that when he was older and allowed to use magic, he would return and get some payback. Dudley at scoffed at first, until he saw the look in Harry's eyes. It was from then on Dudley left Harry completely alone. It didn't matter anymore, Harry was always going to get his revenge on the Dursley's for how he had been treated since his parent's had died. But this time he was using their deaths to help with his plan to escape. He also knew this would work against Dumbledore, who was the one to believe Harry was safer with the muggles. Now the muggle's were killed and it would look like Harry was either killed or at least tortured and then taken. It would not look good for Dumbledore, and maybe Hermione might realise the old man was just like everyone else, he could make mistakes like everyone else. He didn't really care what Hermione thought, but he knew sooner or later she would realise she put her faith in the wrong person and a very flawed person.

One thing he planned was to make sure if any witches or wizards investigated, and searched the house, they would see what Harry had to use as a bedroom before he turned eleven. The bedroom he had been using still had the locks on the outside and the cat flap at the bottom. People would see that Harry Potter had been a prisoner in a home that Dumbledore placed him at. And if they saw the cupboard under the stairs, they would see that Harry had been locked up and abused since he was placed there right after his parent's murdered. Harry really wanted people to ask questions, especially about Dumbledore and his decisions.

Harry walked back into his bedroom and began to make it look like there had been a struggle. The old broom was reduced to ash, with just a few singed bristles left. He wanted whoever investigated to see a broom, just not what type of broom it was. They had to believe it was his Firebolt.

There were spell marks on the walls and furniture, then he made sure the bedding and curtains were shredded. He made sure his old trunk and the contents were shattered into pieces. That worked well as Harry never planned to take most of the stuff. He only kept a few books. So apart from the pieces of trunk and books, there was some books that was almost destroyed, with just enough showing so whoever turned up would recognised Harry's school books.

While he was at Hogwarts, he had torn a piece off one of his old t-shirt then practiced changing it. It didn't take him long but he was able to transfigure that bit of clothe which now looked like the last bit of invisibility cloak, which Harry had burnt to go along with all the damage in the room. The ash around it would look like the whole cloak was destroyed with just a small bit showing. He made sure there were spell marks on the walls as if whoever cast them missed Harry. Once he thought the room was perfect, he sliced his palm and made sure it was deep. He began to throw his blood over the walls, floors and furniture. He moved slowly out of the room, dropping blood as he went. Once he was satisfied, he healed the cut then drank some blood replenishing potion. He had to do it again when he left, but for now he just wanted to eat and get a few hours sleep.

The following morning, Harry made himself a cup of tea, then cut his palm again, then using his cloak he snuck outside, it was still dark but daylight would be in around two hours, so he had time to do what he needed. He dropped blood all the way out of the Dursley's yard and down the street but he did make sure to leave a lot on the doorstep and door, so it looked like Harry was trying to hold onto the door. Once he was satisfied, he hurried back to the house, drunk another potion, he called a taxi, then grabbed his two suitcases. He had already silenced the wheels, now he put his invisibility cloak over him and the bags then slowly and as quietly as he could, left the Dursley's and made his way to the next street where he stood to wait for his taxi. Even though no one had been around, Harry wasn't taking the chance that someone could hear something which could make people suspicious.

Harry didn't know it, but there had been a wizard in the Dursley's front yard, acting as a guard. But the man, Mundungus Fletcher had fallen asleep a few hours before, after a few too many Firewhiskey's.

Harry didn't relax until the plane took off. He was able to eat breakfast on the plan without having to worry someone would find him. Most witches and wizards could not manoeuvre in the muggle world, without the muggles becoming suspicious. But if anyone was suspicious that Harry had left and wasn't killed or kidnapped, they would not suspect he would have taken a muggle aeroplane. If they ever worked it out, they would not know where he went as hundreds of planes left Heathrow airport every day to dozens of different destinations.

It was a week after Harry's escape that one of Dudley's friends had gone to the Dursley's place to see where his friend was. He saw the blood and even though he knew he shouldn't, the boy entered the house. It didn't take him long to find the four Dursley's, dead. Piers raced out of the house and straight to his home and rang the police.

Mundungus Fletcher had woken to the signs of muggle sirens. He stayed under the invisibility cloak as the muggle aurors arrived at number four. Four of the men raced into the house, before more were called. Mundungus needed to find out what was going on but he also needed to let Dumbledore know. He hurried to Arabella's place and explained what was going on so she could contact Albus. He then hurried back to number four and snuck into the house while wearing the cloak. He saw the blood and he saw the mess of the Potter boy's room. He also saw the four bodies of the muggles.

Mundungus stayed out of the way, waiting for Albus Dumbledore and the order arrived. It didn't take long. The order began to obliviate the muggle police along with all the neighbours that were standing out on the street trying to find out what had happened at number four Privet drive. Not long after the order arrived, ministry aurors and obliviators arrived, but so did the minister for magic.

'What is going on here Albus?' Cornelius asked tersely.

'That is what I am about to find out. But there is blood,' Albus pointed at the blood as he made his way inside, 'Mundungus.'

'It doesn't look good Albus. The room shows a struggle, and the boy looks like he might have been killed here. I doubt he could have survived losing that much blood.'

'Have you see the Dursley's?'

'Dead, all four of them, and it looks like the killing curse.'

'You were on guard duty, what did you see?'

Mundungus sagged, 'I feel asleep,' he murmured.

Albus was fuming, and most got to see just why he was known as the most powerful wizard alive. He made his way to Harry's room with the minister following.

'Dear merlin. Who would do this?'

'Voldemort,' Albus said staring around at the room.

'He's not back Dumbledore.'

Albus whirled around and his face show just how powerful he was, 'He is back and now he has killed the boy who lived. You better face facts Cornelius, Lucius Malfoy is a death eater and I would bet everything I own he was part of this. Once they are done with you and ready to come out in the open, they will kill you, unless you show them you are not going to hide. It may be the only thing that saves you, but only if you informed the magical world that Voldemort has returned. The boy who lived is dead, or at least been hurt badly then taken, how do you think the people will handle that bit of news Cornelius, especially when you are trying to make it seem like he is insane. You know as well as I do that the people will support the boy over you, no matter what you have your people print in the Daily Prophet.'

Albus ignored Cornelius' spluttering then began to cast spells over the room, 'All dark curses, the cruciatus curse was used twice, along with many cutting curses.'

'Could he survive?' Cornelius whispered as he stared at the blood.

'I don't believe so, but Harry has pulled off miracles before. So there is hope.'

Harry finally put his tent up in one of the muggle camp grounds. He booked the site for a month, then used a memory charm on the owner so they would forget he was there. Harry wasn't planning on remaining at that camp ground, he planned to move around every few weeks. He just didn't want anyone to see him or talk to him. He wanted to be left alone so he could concentrate on his next lot of plans.

He needed to imperius someone to act as his mother, then get his scar removed using muggle surgery. After he healed, he would get contact lenses, then see about enrolling in school, but as a muggleborn. He had been thinking up plans, but finally he decided to use part of his story. He was going to say the woman was his aunt. He could say his parent's died and his aunt was his only living relative. He had some thinking to do before he could work on which plan to use and which would probably work. But he already knew trying to work on some other believable story might be difficult.

Harry did go into the magical shopping district. He bought books to study in the hope he could join fifth year classes but he was hoping for sixth year as he made sure his fake papers, muggle made, would have his age at sixteen and not fifteen. He wanted to remove any suspicion on who he really was, so being a year older would help. He just needed to study for the next few months in the hope the school would allow him to go into sixth year. He still had to find out more about the Australian magical school. All he knew was it was called the Waratah Magical Academy.

While he was shopping, he would get international newspapers, just to see if there was anything written about him. It's only been two weeks so he knew sooner or later there would be news that the boy who lived was either dead or was kidnapped. It was just waiting until someone found out what he left at Privet drive.

After he finished shopping, Harry kept a cap on his head and visited the ministry of magic. He needed a bit of information, mainly on laws especially on underage witches and wizards, but also on muggleborns. If the Australian ministry was as bias against muggleborns like the English ministry of magic was, then he knew he would never work for the ministry. It would give him time to figure out what he would do. The one surprise, which made Harry happy, they did not have restrictions on using magic for underage witches and wizards. It meant Harry could use his wand anytime he wanted, or needed. He would mainly use wandless, but at least he had the option of using a wand. If he needed to do magic while other witches and wizards were around, he could use a wand then no one would know he could do magic without a wand. He did plan to get another wand, with a story that his old one was broken in an accident. Harry didn't want to take the chance that there was some type of tracking charm on his wand that would show up he had used it. Having an Australian made wand meant no one in England could track him.

Harry didn't know it, but Cornelius finally relented and decided to work with Albus Dumbledore and his order. The first thing he did was to make sure no one found out about Harry Potter, at least not yet. But none of them wanted it known that Harry was missing, considered dead, not so soon, in the hope they found out what happened to him for sure. They knew sooner or later they would have to let the magical world know, and it would be before the students returned to Hogwarts. Albus put to Cornelius to wait until Lucius Malfoy was at the ministry, then have him arrested, but also arrest others that were accused of being death eater, especially the ones that Harry named after he returned to Hogwarts. Albus also suggested the use of veritaserum, and ask, are you a death eater and did you want to be a death eater and support Voldemort. Once they had the answers, which would be yes, send them straight to Azkaban. They didn't need to know more than that.

The moment Fudge reported that Voldemort had returned, he also reported that the aurors had arrested the death eaters who had been in the graveyard the night Voldemort returned. He also sadly reported that Harry Potter was missing presumed dead. The statement went on to explain how his room look, how much blood had been found inside and outside the house. They also reported about Harry's muggle relatives had been killed with the killing curse. Even though they hoped he was still alive, with the amount of blood loss, they did not believe the boy who lived could survive.

People began to rally. At first they wanted to know why Fudge had been saying Harry Potter was after more attention, now he was supporting the boy's story. Cornelius admitted he was scared, but after talking to Albus Dumbledore, they worked on some plans including having the death eaters that had been in the graveyard arrested. Now Voldemort had lost his wealthiest supporters. If anyone in the family wanted to access their vaults, they would need to submit to questioning by the aurors, using veritaserum. So far no one had come in and the vaults remain sealed.

Voldemort had finally revealed himself. But so far he had denied he had anything to do with the death, or disappearance of Harry Potter. No one believed him as they knew Voldemort would lie as easy as he would breathe.

Because it was finally known that Albus and Cornelius believed Harry Potter was dead, people began to fight back. They banded together and stopped many death eater attacks. People wanted to fight the people who took the boy who lived from them. They did find out that after the first lot of arrests and how people were fighting back, many potential death eaters changed their minds about joining Voldemort.

Harry's old friends ended up in shock when they were told what happened. Hermione ended up hexing Ron when he asked if he could have Harry's Firebolt. Sirius was furious and had a go at Ron and said if Harry's things had survived, then he, as Harry's godfather would take possession of his things. But as Albus said, the broom, invisibility cloak along with all of Harry's belongings were destroyed. It was from then on though that Hermione refused to have anything to do with Ron. When she finally told her parent's about Harry and what happened, they told her she was not returning to Hogwarts, but they had been planning on moving to Australia after she finished at Hogwarts. That had changed to them moving now to get their daughter away from the danger. At first Hermione was upset, but her parent's told her she can continue her magical education in Australia, they just wanted her away from the war that had just started in the magical community in England. Hermione agreed, but while she had been talking to her parent's, she realised Harry had been right, he should not have been sent back to the Dursley's. Albus Dumbledore was wrong and it caused the death of her first ever friend.

It was only a month later that Hermione started at her new school to continue her magical education. She found out there were two smaller magical schools in Australia. It was such a large country that it was decided on two schools as many that lived at one end didn't really want to go all the way down the other end just to go to school, so they built two. The students who had muggle homes could go to one of the designated shops or ministry to floo into the school. The students would then go to classes, and just like any muggle school they would floo home every afternoon.

Hermione went to the Aussie Magical Academy which was in South Australia, and ended up loving Australia and the school. There was no purebloods, since Australia was a young country that had been colonised by convicts from England. She also liked the fact she could take more classes, classes that were not offered at Hogwarts. She had been surprised that they didn't wear robes, just normal muggle clothes. The school had a uniform like any muggle school. People at the ministry wore things like suits. She realised England was run by purebloods who wanted to keep their old traditions even when they could easily risk their world by showing the muggles they were different.

Hermione thought traditions were fine, she just thought they could move with the times and incorporate muggle things so they didn't look strange or out of place. Dressing how they do in Australia meant no one looked twice at them. None of the muggles would believe these people weren't just like them. They still kept their ministry, hospital, school and the shopping district hidden, but that was just in case a muggle accidently stumbled into one of them. So the normal secret barriers were used along with muggle repelling charms.

Hermione believed Harry had been killed, she had no idea that he was going to the other Australian school, the one in Queensland. Harry liked the warmer weather, especially while he used his tent. He didn't have to worry about snow or freezing cold winters. He did have to work on protection charms though, as there was sometimes some powerful storms that hit Queensland. He wanted to make sure he didn't get flooded or his tent and belongings didn't get blown away.

Over the next six months, Harry got his scar removed and got contact lenses. He then dyed his hair to blond but a darker blond than the Malfoy's hair. He used a muggle woman to get all that done, then he released her but also removed her memory of the last few months. He had made sure she was single and didn't have any kids or anyone close. He didn't want to take the woman away from her family. Once everything was done and she had been obliviated, he delivered her to one of the hospitals. He hated using innocent people, but he said to himself that he wasn't hurting them, just using them to get things he needed. He did leave her with a few thousand dollars in the hope it would ease his guilt and help her out. He got another woman to play his aunt and enrol him in school. They went with the story that his parent's, who were muggles, died in a car crash. He contacted his aunt, his Australian aunt and she wanted him to live with her. He did the same with this woman, obliviated her, gave her some money and left her at a hospital.

So now Harley Summers was a sixth year student at the Waratah Magical Academy. One thing Harry liked, there were no house points as there were no houses. Students would arrive by floo in the morning and go home by floo after their last class of the day. There were floo access in the ministry but also three different shops in Kangaroo alley that students could floo too. But since the students went home every day there was public magical library they could use. Again for homes where muggles live and could have muggle visitors, Australia had it's own version of the night bus. But in Australia, again because it was so big, they had four buses. So the students could floo from the school to the ministry then take the night bus home. If they lived near the school then they could just walk outside the wards surrounding the school and call the night bus. But there was designated floo's for anyone to use, all around the country. A small building that was spelled so no muggles would see it, but witches and wizards could arrive in the building by floo or apparition.

Harry liked the idea he could leave every day, and the ministry had worked everything out so all students could get home, whether they lived with muggles or other magicals. Harry did ask about quidditch and found Australia didn't have a quidditch league, they had a racing league. Since the racers were individual, it meant anyone that wanted to join the league would practice when they wanted. There were a few areas that were designated for the league, all with muggle repelling charms. Harry signed up for that as he loved to fly fast. Now he just had to learn how to fly fast around obstacles, and not just other players like he did in quidditch. He would use his Firebolt, but he was going to make sure the number and the name looked damaged. He could not take the chance that someone from England was in Australia and could see the number and find out it had been a gift to Harry Potter. If anyone asked about the broom, he would say he bought it second hand in England just before he left.

Another thing Harry liked about the Australian magical community, there was no talk of pureblood or muggleborns. Everyone was just a witch or wizard. He also like the fact that anyone that wanted to get their masters, could remain at school for another few years. They just went into the advanced classes to get the students ready to take their final tests.

Over the following year, Voldemort lost more and more of his supporters because everyone banded together and fought back. Neville got to kill Bellatrix Lestrange, but other students ended up taking out death eaters when they attacked Hogsmeade when the students were visiting. Draco Malfoy and many other Slytherin students were killed when they joined the death eaters. What upset Albus was Severus was killed in the same raid and it was a bunch of muggleborns who had been students up until Voldemort returned who had killed him. Those muggleborns did not get in trouble as Snape was fighting with the other death eaters. No one wanted to listen to Dumbledore when he kept saying Snape was his spy. It didn't matter now, Snape was dead along with so many other dark witches and wizards.

During the year, Harry did find out that Hermione was also in Australia, but in South Australia. At first he panicked, until he remembered how he looked now. He didn't have a scar, nor did he wear glasses. Harry also kept his hair died a dirty blond. If for any reason he bumped into Hermione, he could easily pretend he didn't know her. They say everyone had a double somewhere in the world, well, Hermione would meet Harry Potter's double, and his name was Harley Summers. He was going to work hard on his accent, that way it would seem like he was born or raised in Australia, or at least he had been there for a long time. It would be safer to get rid of his English accent, and if he could, he would.

Harry, or Harley went on the graduate at the top of his year in defensive magic, charms, ancient runes and transfiguration. He had been offered an apprenticeship so he could become a master in defensive magic, and also do another subject on the side. Harry accepted and as some believed, he chose transfiguration as his second subject. He would remain at school for another four years. That gave Harry more time to look for the perfect home.

During this time, Harry did get international papers so he could keep an eye on what was going on in England. He had found out that when Fudge finally accepted the truth about Voldemort, Dumbledore had been able to get Fudge to agree to give Sirius Black a trial. Even though Sirius really didn't care about anything, not now his godson was dead, he ended up cleared of all charges and compensated for the years he spent in Azkaban. He was asked to join the aurors again, he told the people at the ministry he would never trust anyone there. He really wanted to have a go at them, but he didn't, he just left the ministry after signing the papers of his freedom, and went to Gringotts to organise his vaults.

Harry was pleased to read about his godfather, but since he hardly knew the man, he decided to stick to his plans and let them all believe he was dead. He didn't look like himself anymore, and no one would ever see Harry Potter when they looked at him. Even though he felt guilty that some people were grieving for him, he wasn't going to reveal himself which could put him in danger.

'I often see you reading international papers.'

Harley looked up and smiled at his girlfriend, 'Well, as I told you, my parents were English and I was born there even if I grew up here since the age of nine, so I like to keep up with the news.'

'Are you worried you'll hear something bad about your old friends?'

'Sometimes, but we weren't really close, friends but not close.'

'You told me were a bit of a loner before coming here, which seems opposite to how you are now.'

'My parents weren't ones to socialise or go out, so I never really spent time with anyone else, just a few kids in the neighbourhood. Maybe I just didn't feel like I fit in,' Harley pulled his girlfriend down on his lap which made her giggle, 'I fit in…here.'

'Behave Harley or you won't be fitting in anywhere. So any news from England?'

'You don't call it home either, just like me. Is there a reason?'

'Hogwarts left a sour taste in my mouth, and when the ministry refuse to investigate my mother's death, because it was a so called respectable pureblood that killed her, dad and I just wanted to get away from them. I had a few friends before Hogwarts, but no one close.'

'It seems the ministry over there will never change. Even if they seem to be winning against Voldy, I doubt muggleborns like us will get treated fairly.'

'It won't change. But I like it here, and not just that we're treated better, the weather is better. I know it gets hot, but you do acclimatise.'

'True, and you can always swim in the ocean, which are beautiful.'

'Is that why you bought this house, because it looks over the ocean?'

'Partially, I never saw the ocean until I flew out of Heathrow. But on those hot sticky nights, the breeze off the ocean is perfect. There have been times when I slept in the hammock on the desk as it was cooler. I'm just glad I can use charms to keep the mozzies and flies away.'

'And the spiders.'

Harry laughed and hugged his girlfriend tighter. He knew she hated spiders, and Queensland had some big spiders. But again, with some charms, no spiders came near the house or property.

Time skip

Harry, or Harley proposed to Sally the year he finished his apprenticeship. Sally went to work for the obliviators and Harry began teaching at his old school.

Harley did bump into Hermione once. She and her parent's had been having a holiday before Hermione was due to begin work at the Australian ministry. It took sally to convince Hermione that her husband was not Harry Potter, he was Harley Summers who had been in Australia since he was nine years old. Hermione apologised, but she did explain why she was so happy, she thought her old friend was alive. Harley waved off her apology and said what he always planned. Most people believe they had a double somewhere in the world, and it seems he was the double of Hermione's friend. After talking for a few more minutes, Sally and Harley went on their way. Harry knew Hermione was staring after them, but he acted like he didn't know her. It was the only time Harry got nervous.

Harry would have to tell Sally the truth, but he wanted to wait until he knew the people in England had taken care of Voldemort. They were winning, but so far Voldemort had managed to survive. He wasn't sure what his girlfriend would say, he just hoped she forgave him for deceiving her. But after the things he had heard that she had been through in the one year she went to Hogwarts, he was sure Sally would understand why he did what he did. He knew they would be marry in a few more months, he hoped he could tell Sally the truth before they did. He didn't want to go into a marriage with a huge lie hanging over his head.

Harry waited until he and Sally finished dinner then asked his fiancée to talk a walk along the beach with him.

'Are you having second thoughts?'

Harry gave his girl a smile, 'No, I love you and want us to marry. No, there is something I've been keeping secret. I did it because of a lot of danger I ended up in, and I did it for my sanity. I couldn't keep going the way I was, I know I would have cracked, or just offed myself.'

Sally stopped walking then slipped her arms around Harley's waist, 'You don't have to explain, Harry,' she smiled.

'How did you figure it out?'

'During our first year, I heard about the boy who lived. At first I was just curious, then I read up on what happened to you and your parent's. Well, it was the way people stared at you that got me watching you. Now even though you explained you enjoy changing your eye colour with the contact lenses, I have seen your green eyes. They have not changed since that year. You also get this look when you're concentrating on something serious, that hasn't changed either. After our third date, I got back issues of the Daily Prophet and read up on everything you went through. I realised why you did it, and was determined that no one would realise who Harley Summers was.'

'I wanted to tell you straight away. I kept hoping they would take care of Voldy quickly so I could explain. I had it planned to tell you before the wedding, I've put it off three times. But now our wedding in two weeks away. I couldn't put it off any longer. So the day we saw Hermione, you knew and lied.'

'Yes, I did. You wanted to disappear, and if anyone realised who you were, then it could mean I lose you. I wasn't going to take the chance. No one will know Harry, not even my father.'

'Thanks love. I hated keeping this secret from you, I really did.'

'Its fine, and I get why. Now come on, let's go back to the house and share a bath, it's chilly out here.'

'You're on,' Harry lifted his fiancé into his arms and carried her back to their home, ready for a night of passion.

Since Harry only made a few friends, and no one close, Sally agreed to a small simple wedding. Her father and a few friends were invited, but that's all. Harry did not invite anyone.

Harry never planned to get close to anyone in case he let something slip. He made friends at school but he made sure to keep some distance. Sally was different, he just couldn't stop staring at her whenever he saw her. Finally he decided to just ask her out, they had been together ever since, and now they were married.

Harry finally got the life he always wanted. He was happy, he had someone that loved him for him and not the boy who lived. There was no danger of any kind so he wasn't constantly watching and waiting for something to happen. He had a great job, and found he loved teaching. He had decided to just forget about what was going on in England, Sally was the same. They decided since their life was in Australia, they would forget they even came from England. To both of them, they had the perfect life, and in a few years they would have children. They both said if they were together in England, they would never have kids as neither of them wanted their children to go to Hogwarts. They loved the school in Australia, they loved their jobs. This was the place for them, a place to raise a family. To them, England and Hogwarts would eventually just become a distant memory.

The end:


End file.
